yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Xiaomi
Xiaomi is a Chinese electronics company that is made in Beijing. It had their store in Sim Lim Square originally, before it evolved to various places such as VivoCity, East Point Mall, Bedok Mall, Tiong Bahru Plaza, Funan and Suntec City. Xiaomi Mi 5 The Xiaomi Mi 5 is an Android smartphone that was manufactured since 24 February 2016 and is under the Mobile World Congress. It replaced the Mi 4. It comes with the 5.15" full HD 16 million colour LCD display, Mi 5 camera has deep trench isolation image enhancement and 4-axis optical image stabilization, that covers the three models respectively: 32GB, 64GB and 128GB. Xiaomi Mi Max Xiaomi Mi Max is an Android phablet that is manufactured by Xiaomi. It was first announced and released in Singapore in January 2017. Betsy Koh and Daniel Mok had this phone, together with Tan Yue Zhe since September 2016. Xiaomi Mi Max 2 Xiaomi Mi Max 2 is an Android phablet that is manufactured by Xiaomi. It was first announced and released in Singapore in June 2017. Xiaomi Redmi Xiaomi Redmi is a phone that is made in China/Taiwan. It is a budget smartphone that is affordable. Orders Daniel Mok will be buying the phone on 2 April 2014, which was delivered on 5 April 2014. Later Daniel Mok decided to buy phone during the soft launch festival, for Bert Koh, Koh Jin, Ernest Mok and Timothy Mok of which it was announced on 6 April 2014, which was delivered on 11 April 2014. Bert Koh had stopped using Xiaomi Redmi and instead used Samsung phone, Koh Jin had bought Samsung Galaxy Note 4 to replace the older one in September 2014, and Timothy Mok had followed suit later, Betsy Koh had replaced by Xiaomi Redmi Note 4G, which is on June 2015. Daniel Mok had replaced by Mi Max in January 2017 respectively. Chan Hua Le also bought Xiaomi Redmi during the soft launch on 4 April 2014, which includes Lee Her Leong, Lim Kun Zhe and Chua Chee Hean. Chan Hua Le progressively replaced by iPhone 6S in January 2016. Chor Yuan Quan had bought Xiaomi Redmi on July 2014, and was replaced by Huawei phone in 2016. List of devices Xiaomi Redmi Note 5 The Xiaomi Redmi Note 5 is a 6 inch phone that was launched in February 2018. Daniel Mok had bought the phone on 29 June 2018. Xiaomi Pocophone F1 The Xiaomi Pocophone F1 is a smartphone developed by Xiaomi, and was launched in August 2018. The Pocophone F1 comes with internal storage options to 64GB or 128GB. Ernest Mok had bought the phone in September 2018. Xiaomi Mi 8 The Xiaomi Mi 8 is a smartphone developed by Xiaomi, is a flagship Android smartphone developed by Xiaomi Inc. It was launched at an event held in Shenzhen, China as the successor to the Xiaomi Mi 6. The naming of the Xiaomi Mi 8 (skipping the Mi 7) is in celebration of Xiaomi Inc's eighth anniversary. The Mi 8 draws parallels to the iPhone X, as both the rear and front of the phone are replicated. It was launched in May 2018, under Timothy Mok's newest phone bought at Xiaomi East Point Mall. The common significance and drawback is the expanded storage options to 64GB and 128GB. In addition, there is also a new phone - Xiaomi Mi 8 Lite, which was also released at the same time. Home Appliances and Television There is also Xiaomi Mi Box, together with the Xiaomi Smart Home, and Xiaomi TV. Both were also there since February 2017. Activity Tracker There is also Xiaomi Mi Band which was introduced in 12 August 2018 with Grace Ng, Betsy Koh and Timothy Mok having it. More Xiaomi Mi Bands are also bought in Lazada.